


Not The Face

by miagirl3



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anorexia, Bullying, Collaboration, Complete, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, ewedd, ewmatt, ewtom, ewtord, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: When Matt was a kid everyone made fun of him for being fat. He didn't meet his friends till high school. Matt soon started to believe what everyone was saying and just stopped eating in general. His mother never paid much attention to him unless he looked good and was perfect. His father on the other hand abused him when he had a bad day. What will he do when his friends start to notice his strange eating habits.





	1. prolouge

Matt.

On the outside he looked like a very self-centered person. He always cared about his looks. He was a complete idiot. But, you have to remember that this is on the outside. We haven't gotten to the inside yet.

On the inside Matt was a completely different person. He wasn't as self-centered. Yes the main reason he does what he does is because of how he looks and what people told him when he was younger.

His home life wasn't that good either. He was born into a life of luxury. If you get past the terrible parents. The maids were the ones who took care and raised him since he was a baby. He didn't even know that a child was suppose to be cared by their parents till he went to kindergarten.

His mother only paid attention to him if he looked and acted perfect. If he didn't look good or had a random one dot on his face, she would ignore him and act like he didn't exist.

His father wasn't that much better. His father didn't realize he existed till he was in the third grade. The first time his father noticed him was when he came home from work and was angry. He walked up to Matt called him a waste of time and money, then walked away.

The maids were paid extra not to tell what goes on inside the house. If they told the police then his dad would make up some excuse like it was a butler or hide Matt in his room, that barely had anything of his, and say he didn't have a son.

Four maids were always watching him. Their was one main one and three extras that got changed at least once a week for not being able to stand the abuse that Matt had to go through.

The Main Maid that had to take care of him was named Jade. She took care of him, raised him, and cared for him. If their was a day at school where a parent had to show up it would be Jade instead of his parents. Matt never understood why his parents did that till he got older.

In elementary school Matt wasn't fat or chubby. He was an in between of Fat and skinny. He was just more on the fat side then skinny. At first he didn't care. Then, he reached fourth grade. the school bully Jack started to beat him up and would take his lunch money, or lunch if he bought one. Everyday he was called fat, spoiled rich boy, or brat.

In Junior high he still had no friends. He would ask Jade if he could be home schooled but she would deny it every time. Even though the maids were paid extra for keeping their mouths shut, Jade never took the money. The only reason she never told anyone was because she cared for Matt and if anything happened to him and she got fired, she would blame herself.

Matt was still bullied and Abused in Junior high. The only difference was that even though he hit puberty and grew taller and lost some of his fat. Everything got worse. He made excellent grades. Anything for his mom to notice him. Only looking perfect worked.

High school. The bullying got even worse freshman year, as did the abuse. He would tell Jade everything. He even remembers calling Jade mom or mother a few times. Once he reached sophomore year he got his license and a car. Well, it was a jeep but it's the same thing. He got a job this year to. He was able to have a solid reason for not being home and was abused less because of it. The other good thing that happened was two new kids moved to his school.

The first kids name was Edd and the second kids name was Tom. They became instant friends, seeing as of how they were out cast like him. In his senior year another guy moved to his town. The guys name was Tord.

Edd was a simple person. He noticed things the others didn't, not right away of course. He also loves cola. Edd's hair is short and cut into that normal teenage boy look.

Tom, was an alcoholic. He loved anything that could get him drunk. He also has these eyes that are pure black. If you were to look into a black hole and Tom's eyes they would be the exact same color. Tom had hair that was up into three wavy spikes.

Tord. Their was something about Tord that made Matt interested in him. Matt always knew that he was at least bi since junior high. He doesn't know what is was about Tord. The guy at school that loved violence and guns, who was raised by two dads, smoked cigars, and has his hair in two spikes. their is something about him that made Matt develop a crush on him.

Maybe it was the simple fact that Tord saved Matt from his dad, maybe it was the fact of how Tord would put up with Matt acting like an idiot, or maybe it was the fact that he could see past his fake smile and see behind Matt's façade.

Then, they graduated. they all graduated and moved into a house together. It bothered Matt that everyone had to pitch into pay the house when he could afford it just by saying his name. The others don't know it, but if this group of four people were ever low on money Matt would take money from the account his family shared and put the money with stack of money he was low on.

Matt's crush on Tord only grow as each adventure went by. The same happened with his eating habits. They got worst as he went through junior high and high school. If Matt had to guess one of the worst things that happened to him, he would have to say that it happened when Tord moved out to go to another country to join the army. No one knows how Matt would bring his dinner or food to his room and throw it away while just drinking some of Toms beer or water.

That's what this story is about. Welcome to Matt's life and how he gets through the hardships of it.


	2. Chapter 1

Third person pov

It was dinner time once again at the Eddsworld household. Tom was drinking beer, Edd cola, and Matt was drinking water.

Both Tom and Edd are sitting at the table like they do everyday, but Matt bought his food to his room.

Once their he slowly picked his food off and put it in his trashcan. They were having pasta that night and Matt was disgusted by it. He could never understand why Tom and Edd enjoyed it so much. It makes you look fat and hideous. Everyone must look perfect after all or no one will notice you. Maybe, Matt only thought this was because of how he grew up.

He remembers his first time skipping a meal.

Flashback

He was in junior high. The report cards just came out and he had all A's. When he got home the first person he showed was Jade.

Jade was his main maid. The maid that took care and raised him since he was a baby.

Jade told him how excellent he did and to keep up the good work. She was in charge of giving Matt money, which believe it or not didn't happen often unless it was his allowance. She gave him fifty dollars and he ran off excited to go tell his parents.

They didn't care. His father just slapped him in a drunken state to do better, whereas his mother called him fat and to be perfect. So that's exactly what he did. When dinner rolled around he told Jade he wasn't hungry and he fell asleep with no food. In the morning he felt great.

Flashback ends

Matt smiled at the memory. It always made him happy when Jade took notice of him. All the other workers treated him as if he was cursed and wouldn't go near him unless assigned to.

His feeding habits got worse as he grew older just like everything else in his life.

After he finished his food he looked at the full length mirror he had in his room. He took off his jacket, hoodie, and shirt to see if he gained any weight. Just to confirm it he stepped on the scale and weighed himself. He was fifty pounds. "Ok,"he thought. "This is as skinny as I can get. But I have to try better," he told himself the same thing every night since highschool when this became a routine for him.

He would sometimes think about eating food again. He would just about put it in his mouth, before his mother's words would echo in his mind and he would put the cursed thing known as food down.

Matt put a bunch of things in the trashcan to hide the food he didn't eat and went about looking in a mirror to make sure that everything about him was perfect. After all if he wasn't perfect then what kind of life would he be living. Once he was done he went to sleep.

Third person with Edd pov

Edd didn't know what was wrong. Nothing was wrong with him. No, it wasn't Edd that was the problem. In fact the problem is Matt. Every time it's dinner, breakfast, lunch, or if he just plainly mentions food Matt will just do his best to not take it.

Edd was observant like that. If he thinks about it really hard, he could notice that Matt only got worse when Tord came back just to get his robot and destroy the house. He didn't know much about Matt and Tord's relationship. In fact he was even unsure of his own relationship with Tord.

Edd has always been a good friend. When people say you only meet someone like that once in a lifetime they don't lie. Edd thinks of himself as the responsible parent in the household at times. He has a good reason to, Tom is always drinking something alcoholic, while Matt's' always looking in the mirror.

That also means that if he feels like or thinks that something is wrong with one of his friends he will try to figure it out.

The night at dinner, after Matt went to his room, Edd bought the subject up to Tom.

"Hey Tom. Don't you think Matt's eating habits are a little strange," Edd asked. Tom just looked at him with his lifeless like eyes with a look that told you 'you are not serious.' Oh but yes. Edd was very serious.

"I'm serious Tom. The second Matt sees or if we even mention food he looks ready to throw up. You can't tell me you haven't noticed," Edd said.

"What do you mean. Of course I don't know what your talking about. He's acting the same way he did in high school," Tom responded.

"This isn't high school Tom. I'm talking about now. We didn't live with Matt dearing high school. Even then though, he still had some weird eating habits," Edd tried to reason with Tom. Tom tried to figure out if what Edd was saying was true.

All that Tom could remember from highschool was drinking all the alcohol he could sneak in and drink during and in the middle of class and blacking out in the middle of the day. Yeah, Tom was not a good influence on people.

"Whatever," Tom said. He got up emptied his plate and went up to his room to play his bass or sleep. Sleep sounded good to. Edd just sighed and wonder what he was going to do. He wanted to help Matt, but he didn't want to betray his trust.

Edd just sat their thinking about what to do. Tom came downstairs about an hour later to check on him. Edd jumped when Tom tapped him. "If I was you I would go to sleep or at least up to your room. It"s pretty late," Tom told Edd.

Edd sighed once again. He got up and headed to his room while Tom went to his.


	3. Chapter 2

**Third person; Edd**

On the way to his room he passed Tom's room. He opened the door to see Tom fast asleep. When he passed Matt's room he saw the light still on. Edd sighed and knocked on the door while walking in. "Matt it's getting pretty late. You should really get some sle-" Edd didn't get to finish his sentence. What he saw shocked him.

Their standing like a deer in headlights was Matt without a shirt, jacket, or anything. He looked so skinny. Skinny enough that you could see and count his ribs clearly.

Finally getting ahold of his senses Matt throws on a sweater and yells for him to get out. Edd not thinking grants his wish and walks back to his room.

**Edd's** **po** v

What was that. Why is Matt so skinny? Doesn't he eat. No that's it. We are going to talk about this Tomorrow night. First I need to talk to Tom.

**Third person**

Edd went to sleep around three. He mainly just kept thinking about what he saw. How skinny Matt was. He woke up early enough and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast. They were going to be having pancakes and bacon.

At around six Edd went and woke Tom up. "Tom get up. We need to talk about Matt," Edd yelled at him. Tom huffed but agreed.

Once up and dressed he went downstairs to see what Edd was going on about.

He walked into the kitchen to see what Edd was going on about. He saw that the table was made and already had breakfast out. He made himself a plate and spoke, "what did you want to talk about."

"It's about Matt. He has a problem," Edd tried to tell him. Take note, he  **Tried.**

**"** I'm sure he's fine. He acts like everything's okay," Tom told Edd.

"Tom. This is serious. Matt might be in danger.," Edd tried once again.

"Please Edd. It's not like he's in a gang or something," Tom countered once again as he ate his bacon.

"Your right, he's not, but it's still serious," Edd told him once again.

"Edd let it go it's probably noth-", Tom started to say, but Edd yelled at him finally having enough of Tom's attitude.

"Tom listen to me! Matt might have a serious problem. Why won't you listen to me! Do you not care about your friends! Oh, i'm sorry I thought that for once you would be sober enough to listen to me at least this once! Now you can start caring about all of your fucking friends, or you can pack up and leave now! It's your choice!," Edd said with tears in his eyes.

Tom was shocked by Edd's attitude. He took one more look at how worried Edd loomed and decoded to see what was wrong.

"Alright Edd. I'll listen to what you have to say. You might be right Matt might have a serious problem. Explain to me what it is and i'll do my best to help him Eddy. I promise if it's serious to help you the best I can. Now, what problem do you think Matt has that could be serious," Tom said while putting a hand over Edd's and wiping away the tears in Edd's eyes.

"Thank you Tom," Edd said then started to explain the problem, "I think Matt has an eating problem. I-i-i also saw scars. They were all over his thighs. Their looked to be old ones and new ones. They were red Tom. Red. What are we suppose to do," Edd said in a sacred voice.

Tom looked over at Edd and responded in all honesty," Edd I really don't know," Tom told him while looking over at Edd's arms that are covered in burns.

_**(That story is to come soon)** _

They both looked down until Tom spoke, "I guess the first thing we have to do is talk to him. We can do that tonight though, so we have time to figure our words out," Tom told Edd while the two finished breakfast not noticing the small shadow that ran back to his room.

**Matt's** **po** v

I woke up to screaming. The only other people in the house are Edd and Tom, since someone left. I walked down the stairs to see what all the yelling was about.

What was said shocked me. I stopped near the corner to hear what was going on. I heard my name being mentioned and something about scars and eating.

The only thought running through my head was 'oh no. Edd told Tom. Both of them know. What am I going to do.' i am freaking out. I try to think of thoughts that make me happy. Tord, being perfect, being skinny, Tord.

It didn't work. I ran back into my attic/room. I looked around frantically until I spotted it. Hidden under a pillow was a piece of my mirror that I broke off a while ago. I picked it up and wiped it on a towel to get some of the dried blood off of it.

Once I saw how visible the sharp blade is I got in my boxers and looked at my thighs. I found a spot that hasn't been touched in a while and made two cuts on one leg and three on the other. Once done I hid the piece of mirror once again and got an old shirt to help stop the bleeding.

Once it stopped I took a hot shower and let the sting hit me. I got out got dressed and went downstairs to eat. When I looked at Tom and Edd both of their faces held worry. I fished eating as quick as possible and ran back upstairs.

Before I made it out the room Edd spoke up, "Matt we have to talk tonight. All three of us. This will be a family meeting."

I spoke quietly enough that they could hear, but just barely and said, "figures." I finished running up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 3

Third person; with Edd

It was finally night time and Edd still didn't know what he was going to say to Matt. He's been trying to convince Tom for some Ideas, but he was just going to wing it.

Edd made dinner once again. Him and Tom ate their dinner, while Matt chose to skip dinner this night. This only worried Edd more. Once the two were done Edd went up to Matt's room and knocked on the door.

"Matt, can I come in," Edd knocked on the door softly.

Their was no answer, which worried Edd more. He opened the door and walked into Matt's room. When he walked in he saw Matt on his bed. He was sitting down and starring at a picture.

"Hey Matt. Can I come in." Edd asked him. Once again their was no response. Edd walked in all the way and sat on the bed, next to Matt.

He looked over and when he did he saw that the picture was of Matt when he was a kid with a girl in a maid dress. Matt looked so happy in the picture.

Suddenly without warning he spoke, "That's me when I was six and the girl is Jade. She practically raised me. My mother always cared about good looks and didn't even glance at me unless I looked perfect." Edd looked at him expecting him to say more, but he kept quiet.

"Matt, what about your dad. We know you have one. He picked you up from school for once," Edd asked him.

"I don't know what your talking about Edd. You should leave now, i've gotta make a few calls," Matt said, trying to get rid of Edd.

Edd left him wondering if Matt was okay. He went back to the living room and saw Tom drunk once again. He sighed and helped Tom back to his room.

Matt's pov

Once Edd left I opened the picture frame and saw the white piece of paper. I grabbed it and looked at it once again. Their in Tord's hand writing was a phone number and message:

Matt only use this number in emergency. If I don't answer I promise to call back as soon as I can. I apologize that I can't Be with you right now.

Random phone number

Matt got out his cell phone and debated in his mind weather or not he should call tord. On one hand he really needed help and Tord is the only one who knows about his problems and the past.

On the other hand I know that Tom hates him and won't like me very much if he finds out that I invited him to stay.

Then their is the fact that Tord said that he would be their for me if I ever need him.

Then again he might not answer, or he might not want to come back.

After much more debating in my mind I made it up. I was going to call Tord.

I reached for my phone and dialed the number. I was about to press the call button before I hesitated. What if he forgot me. No Matt you can't think like that.

I pressed the call button and waited for the ringing to start. Their was one. . .two . . .three. .he answered. On the forth ring he answered. I heard his voice. For the first time in years I heard his voice.

"T-t-tord. I'm sorry. I know you told me to only call if it's an emergency, but I really need your help.," I told him.

"Matt is that you. Okay just relax. Are your parents out of jail," Tord asked me through the phone.

"No. It's not them. I can still hear their voices in my dreams. Telling me how worthless and imperfect I am. The habits. I've been doing them for a while now a-and they've gotten worse. I knew I should of called you the second they gotten bad," I was going to say more but he cut me off.

"Matt listen to my voice. You are going to be alright. I'll be over soon. Don't worry about me. I'm the boss where i'm at so nothing can happen to me."

With that Tord hung up not taking no for an answer at all.

Tord's pov

I was at my desk wishing that something or someone just anything would give me something to do so I won't have to do this paperwork.

As if my prayers have been answered, I heard my phone ring and answered it. I was surprised. It was Matt. I waited for him to tell me everything with a little words in-between and told him that I was going down their to stay for a while.

He sounded shock. I knew he doesn't want me to be bothered about him, but I can't help it. I'm the one who rescued him, of course i'm going to be worried about him. Especially when he calls me and crying.

The second I hang up the phone I called in my two best soldiers.

"Paul, Patryick in my office now." i spoke to in the walkie talkies.

Next thing I know their they are running and entering like i'm about to die.

I really do love them and their antics. I mean who couldn't, these two raised me. When I was abandoned and no one else wanted me they picked me up and gave me a home. They are my dads.

"I'm going to be leaving for a while. I have some issues with some old friends that I need to take care of. If you need me just give me a call. I promise to be careful and to not reveal any information along as the fact that I'm the red leader unless I'm in a situation that I have to reveal the truth. I promise not to get in to that bad of fights and to eat healthy. Anything else that your going to lecture me on," I asked them. They had shocked faces but a smile warmed over on their faces.

"Of course their is. Your our son so be careful and don't be sending home any hospital bills," Paul told me while giving me a hug.

"Don't forget to get that love of your life. We can't wait to meet him,"Patryick said while joining the hug.

Then as if without warning they both said at the same time, " and don't forget. We love you."

Once I pulled away I said my goodbyes and headed out to my old friends.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Third person_ **

Tom was asleep. . . on the couch. . . with a hangover. . . again. Suddenly their was a knock on the door waking Tom up.

"Whoever the fuck you are, I swear that if this isn't important I'll burn you to death," he threatened whoever was on the other side of the door.

When Tom went and opened the door the second he saw who it was he closed the door and started walking back to the couch only to have the same person open the door. "What the fuck are you doing here," Tom asked.

"If you wondering, then i'm not here for you. In fact I'm here for Matt so if you excuse me," the person said only for Tom to put his arm out to stop him. "I don't care if you are here for Matt, Tord. I'm not letting you in this house after you tried to kill us," he told Tord.

"That's nice, but your not the one who invited me, Matt did, so if you will," Tord responded while gesturing to Tom's arm stopping him. Tom growled and spoke again, "lister here you-." "That's enough Tom. Now let him go, I did invite him," Matt said cutting off Tom while walking down the stairs.

"How could you invite him. Might I remind you that he tried to kill us," Tom screamed.

"I wasn't trying to. I just wanted my giant robot, but you all made a big fuss about it," Tord threw in his opinion.

Matt grabbed Tord's hand and dragged him up to his room while screaming for him to hurry up.

_**Matt's** _ _**pov** _

Once I got Tord in my room I shut the door and gave him a hug tears slipping from my face.

"Come on now Matty don't cry. I didn't come all the way over here to see you cry. I came here to see that pretty face of yours. Now tell me what's been going on," Tord asked me.

"I-i don't know. One day I was just wondering how much I weighed. I decided to check and had a relapse. I didn't mean to, but before I knew it I started skipping meals again. I kept hearing my mother's voice telling me to be perfect in my head. I'm sorry about this. About all of this, I knew that I shouldn't of called you in the first place. I bet your mad at me now aren't you," I said while still crying.

Tord grabbed my chin, lifted my head so I could see his face, and wiped my tears away. "Matty your special to me. I would give my life for you, you know that, so don't apologize to me, never apologize to me. I love you okay, we will work on this," He said. He bought our lips toghter and kissed me softly.

we parted once we realized that we still needed oxygen to live. I stopped crying and looked at him and asked him, "your staying here right."

"Yeah, I'm staying until Tom kicks me out, hopefully Edd will stop him," He laughed and we walked back downstairs to see Edd cooking breakfast while Tom was drinking. . . again.

"Smells good Edd," Tord said sitting down at the table. This caused Edd to turn around and he spoke, "Oh, Tord your back, form trying to kill us I see," Edd said a little angry.

"Oh, alright for the last time I wasn't trying to kill you guys I was just trying to get my giant robot back I'm sorry for all the pain that I might of caused you guys. If you don't believe me then ask Matt." He said gesturing towards me.

They both looked towards me asking if it was true and I shook my head yes.

"Now that, that's cleared up," Edd said clapping his hands toghter, "let's eat and catch up," Edd sat down plates filled up with food in front of all of us. I took one look at it and was starting to get up before Tord pushed me back into my chair an told me to eat at least one-fourth of the plate before I get up.

I sat up and began to eat the food slowly. Once I finished one-fourth of the plate I threw the rest of it away, put my dish in the sink, and ran back to my room.

**_Tord's_ ** **_pov_ **

I sighed. I know that Matt is having problems, but hopefully with me here I can help him fix it. I was right to start slow just like what I did in high school all those years ago. I put my dish away and followed Matt up the stairs.

I knocked on his door only to receive no answer. I sighed once again and knocked on the door again while speaking, "Matty it's me, please open up."

I heard a lock click and the door open to see a tear faced Matt. His eyes looked bloodshot and he had fear in his eyes, "Hey Tord. I guess that we still need to find you a place to sleep and a room," he asked.

I gave him a laugh, "What do you mean, I'll be sleeping in your room of course, unless their was something that you were trying to hide form me, maybe another bad habit," I gave him a soft glare, daring him to lie to me.

"N-no of co-course not. You can come in and get settled I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He started to walk away, but before he could I grabbed his arm and told him, "Matt I swear if you purge I'll be shoving food down your throat until you gain a whole pound." It might not of been a very good threat, but with how he's feeling at the moment gaining one pound must feel like hell to him.

Right when he closed the bathroom door I sneaked over and put my ear to it only to hear hisses of pain.

I banged on the door while screaming at him, "MATT OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN IF YOU DON'T OPEN UP RIGHT NOW!," I would've kept screaming but Edd interrupted me by asking if everything was okay.

"Yeah, Matt just stole my phone. We're fine just go back downstairs and we can have a movie marathon when I'm done with Matt." Once he left I told Matt that the coast was clear. He unlocked the door and I could see him wearing a hoodie and pants.

I grabbed his arms and pulled the sleeves up only to see nothing but pale and skinny arms with almost no muscle. I narrowed my eyes at him and told him to pull down the jeans. He gave me a look but I told him to not even start.

When he started to pull them down I saw them, red scars some faint, some still healing, and some still bleeding.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Edd's**_ _ **pov**_ _ **(while Tord just showed up**_ )

I woke up to hearing tom's voice, which is normal, the only difference was that he was angry and talking to someone. I ignored it and tried to get some sleep, but after five minutes decided that it would never happen.

I got dressed in my jeans, shirt, and classic green hoodie. When I got down the stairs I saw Tom drinking. . . again. I sighed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

By the tine I was almost done I heard a voice say, "smells good Edd." I turned around to see Tord and told him, "Oh, Tord your back, form trying to kill us I see."

"Oh, alright for the last time I wasn't trying to kill you guys I was just trying to get my giant robot back I'm sorry for all the pain that I might of caused you guys. If you don't believe me then ask Matt." He said gesturing towards Matt

Tom and I both looked towards Matt asking if it was true and he shook his head yes.

"Now that, that's cleared up," I said clapping my hands toghter, "let's eat and catch up," I sat down plates filled up with food in front of all of us. Matt took one look at it and was starting to get up before Tord pushed him back into his chair. I heard Tord say to Matt to eat at least one-fourth of the plate before he got up.

He sat up and began to eat the food slowly. Once he finished one-fourth of the plate he threw the rest of it away, put his dish in the sink, and ran back up the stairs, to his room i'm guessing.

Tord sighed and put his dish away and followed Matt up the stairs.

I was wondering what that was all about. Sadly, now is not the time to think about it. Right now I have a Drunk Tom to handle.

"Hey Edd," I looked at Tom waiting for him to finish what he was saying, "wanna play a game with me." I looked at his face and sighed.

"Alright Tom what game do you wanna play," I asked him. He put his hand to his chin like he was thinking before he slammed his hand on the table and announced, "hide "n" seek."

I said okay. What I learned about Tom and his drunken state is that how he acts depends on how he's feeling. I guess he's in a childish mood.

I suddenly heard shouting and told Tom that he could be it first. I went up the stairs and saw Tord pounding on the bathroom door. I asked him if everything was okay only for him to respond with a yes. Apparently Matt just took his phone.

I didn't buy it for a seconded. The second I rounded the corner of the stairs I could hear Tord telling Matt that the coast was clear.

Ok, some people might call this being nosey, but in all honesty, I'm just worried for Matt. We've been friends for a long time and seeing him like this is killing me. I would gladly help him if I could figure out what's wrong.

I walked back down the stairs only to be glomped by Tom yelling that he caught me. I could hear a yawn and guessed that the childish behavior would be gone soon with a nap.

I laid Tom down on our bed while he slept the rest of the morning away. I went downstairs and hid the rest of the alcohol hoping that he wouldn't find it this time.

I wrote a note to Matt and Tord telling them where the alcohol was and went back up the stairs.

I noticed that even with all four of us it was still quiet. That's kind of depressing actually.

I walked up to Matt's room and slid the note under the door. Since everyone else is going to slack off and be lazy I guess I should as well. I walked back to my room and climbed into the spot next to Tom.

I fell asleep hoping to make sure Tom stays sober after I hid everything.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Tord's** _ _**pov** _

A few weeks have passed since I showed up and with everything going on I think that Matt is comming along fine.

It's still early in the morning, but even thought i'm gone from the Red Army right now does not mean that the army left me.

After a lot of calls from Paul complaining how he doesn't know where I am and how I should be the one to do my paperwork I sent him the address. Now I get a bunch of letters filled with paperwork each week.

I am surprised that no one has questioned it yet, but I shouldn't push my luck.

The bad thing is that I can't do this paperwork during the day because it's all about confidential stuff. That is why every morning I wake up around four to get it all done and put it in the mail box to send it back my dads who are filling in for me.

I guess I should be thankful that they call every other day instead of every five minutes.

My phone went off and I immediately silenced it as to not wake Matt. I looked over at the bed to see him sleeping soundly.

He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. Sometimes it scares me and I have to check and see if their is a pulse to make sure he didn't go over the ledge.

I walked outside to call back Patryick. "How's our baby boy doing," I heard Paul's voice.

"Dad for the last time I 'm not a baby anymore. Also, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me during the early hours. Nighttime its fine and daytime, just not the morning. People here actually enjoy the sleep they get," I ranted to them.

"Relax Tord. The little guy that your in love with didn't wake up did he," Paul asked.

I blushed and started to stutter through the phone, "th-that's none of you business."

"Your so cute," Patryick said.

"Can you to not act mushy for one minute," I asked them.

"No," Paul instantly, "at least not with you."

"Why did you two call anyways. It better be important this time," I told them.

"We just wanted to check up on you. Oh, and to tell you that we're comming for dinner tomorrow," Paul told me.

"What," I whispered screamed as to not wake up anybody. "You can't come here."

"And why not."

"Umm."

"Exactly. Just remember we're going to arrive at about twelve in the afternoon in order to spend time with you and to get to know your friends, and that cutie your dating," they were taking turns talking.

"Fine I have to go and do something called sleep," I told them while hanging up.

It's not that I hate them. I mean I do miss them, it's just that they get annoying calling every chance they get. I checked my watch and saw that it was only 4:30 in the morning.

I walked back into the house quietly, as to not wake anyone up. I walked back up the stairs and into mine and Matt's room.

I went to to finish the paperwork,  so that latter today I can just give it to them.

By the time I finished all of the work It was about five in the morning. I crawled in bed with Matt and fell asleep.

**_XXXTIMESKIPXXX_ **

I woke up to Matt shaking me. "No five more minutes," I said while trying, but failing to push him away. "No Tord I already let you sleep in. I know how you like to wake up early," he said.

I jumped out of the bed and looked at him. "What time is it," I asked him. He looked at his clock and told me ot was eleven. That made me freak.

I jumped out of bed and got dressed and started searching Matt's dresser and closet. He was looking at me weird and trying to ask me questions, but I Ignored him. I found a good outfit of purple skinny jeans and a simple black shirt with a purple heart in the middle. I handed him the clothes and told him, "here. Now go put those on. I'll explain after I see Edd and Tom." I saw him leave fir the bathroom.

I walked across the hall to Edd's room and knocked on the door. "Hey Tord. Are you alright? You look a little pale," he asked me I ignored him and found some simple yet nice clothes for him to wear. It was the same as Matt's just black jeans and a black shirt that had a green slime pattern on the top and bottom. Next was Tom.

I got to Tom's room and repeated the process. This time it was with a lot of yelling and cussing with me responding back of course. I just handed him a pear of jeans and an old band shirt telling him to put that on.

Once they we're all dressed I made them sit on the couch and wait for me. I went upstairs and looked around for a good outfit. I found a tank top that had #1 Nørski on it in white and then I had on a pair of black skinny jeans.

Once I got back down stairs I saw Tom about to drink. I grabbed it and took it away from him, "why the fuck did you do that," he yelled at me. "If you would give me a chance to speak without you getting drunk I might tell you," I yelled back at him.

This caused him to sit down and tap his foot impatiently. "So my parents called me late last night," I told them, not admitting that I was really doing a bunch of boring paperwork. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:45. That means 15 minutes. "They called me and told me that they we're taking some time off," not that anyone knows their gone since I didn't give permission for it, "to come here and visit for a day or two," I told them.

"That's nice Tord. I can't wait to meet them," Edd said. "It would be nice to see them again," Matt said. "No way in fucking hell. I don't want to associate with you and specially not the people who raised you," Tom said. I knew he was going to reject the idea.

"Tom his parents are comming and you will be nice," Edd told him in that voice that said I could take away your alcohol privaleges and more. I clapped my hands toghter and said great.

I also informed Edd that they are defiantly staying for dinner and right at that moment the door bell rang.

I opened it and saw my two dads. "Hey guys how's it been."


	8. Chapter 7

Matt's pov

When Tord first told us that his parents were coming I was excited, then my anxiety kicked in. I heard the doorbell ring and saw Tord get up to get it, which led me to sneak upstairs to our room. I searched the room hoping to find something sharp before Tord comes back.

I found a pencil sharpener and took the razor out of it before running to the bathroom. I prayed to whatever and everything out their that Tord did not see me. I already made two marks on my thighs when I suddenly heard  a banging on the door and knew that it was Tord.

"Matt you open this door right now or I will knock this door down. I mean it Matt I have two other people who can help me this time also," He yelled. I wasn't paying attention when it happened. One sec I was reaching for the lock. The next I slipped and the razor cut deep into my skin. Lucky for me I twisted the lock just before I passed out from blood loss.

Tord's pov

I went to answer the door and Introduced Pat and Pau to everybody. I noticed someone missing and so did they. "Tord, where's the carrot top you told us about that's been driving you crazy," Pau asked.

"Normally I would want to slap you over the head for that comment, but I'm actually worried and have to go find him," I told them running upstairs with them following me. "Tord something is going on here that you didn't tell us isn't their," Pat asked. I gulped knowing I was going to get an earful.

"Let me find him first, then i'll explain. Please," I begged and they agreed. I saw that every room looked to be empty, but the bathroom. I put my ear to the door and started to hear sobs. I banged and yelled on the door for Matt to let me in. Once I was allowed in it was to see Matt passed out bleeding to death.

"MATT! PAU! PAT! COME HERE AND HELP ME," I yelled for them knowing that when it came to first aid those two were way better. When they saw him they looked shocked, but then got over it and got to work as fast as they possibly could. I searched the bathroom for the things they needed as to not waste time.

Edd and Tom soon joined us to see what all the yelling was about. I was quiet the entire time hoping to death that my boyfriend would be alright. Once his thighs were bandaged and disinfected I left Pau and Pat to look after him while I went for a walk.

I almost lost Matt today. I don't think anyone realizes that more then me. I almost lost my best friend and boyfriend. This got me thinking. I went into town until I found a Jewelry store and got to the ring section.

**Time Skip cause I'm cruel**

Once back home I saw everyone bonding, Edd in the kitchen cooking, and Pau missing from the group. I went up Matt's room to see Pau their. "Hey kiddo. We decided to leave someone here until he woke up. Mind telling me what's up," He asked.

I sat down on another chair and sighed. "Matt's been like this since high school. He had a bad childhood. Most people think that he's selfish because he's rich and hates himself, but they didn't care for him. In fact their both sitting in a jail cell for life. Matt doesn't eat at all, well didn't. I've been helping him get better and he's almost their. It was the same with the cutting. He was getting better. I guess my parents coming cause him to have a relapse. He will be okay though, right," I asked.

"Yes Tord he will be okay," I heard Pat say through the doorway. I turned to look at him while he gestured for Pau to come with him to give us some alone time. Once they left I looked back at the sleeping red head, even tough it is more orange then red.

"I know you can't here me Mattie, but I hope you survive this. You doing this made me think of a very big decision and I hope that you say yes I hope with all my heart that If I was to ask you to Marry me you would say yes," I said his hand in mine.

"Of course it's a yes you stupid fool," I heard a croaky voice answer. Only to look down and see that it is Matt, still alive and kicking.

"You really mean it, you want to Marry me," I ask him.

"Tordsie, who wouldn't want to Marry you," He said as I took his hand and put the expensive ring on his finger.

He kissed me and I was so happy. I picked him up bridel style and carried him downstairs. I saw everyone getting ready for dinner and they looked dumbstruck. "HE SAID YES," I screamed at them while Matt held out his hand with the ring on it.

At that moment Pau and Pat didn't know how to contain themselves. They were so happy for their son. This announcement caused Edd to get out the expensive wine and open them. We all toasted to Matt and me and everyone wished us to be happy while we ere already happy.

We were already starting to think about wedding plans and couldn't wait till the wedding.


	9. Chapter 8

**Tord's Pov**

It's official. I'm nervous. I was in a traditional black suit with a white undershirt and looking into the mirror I could see all of the sweat pouring down my face. I couldn't stop worrying about everything.

Matt explained what happened and we got through it. After that we spent time making sure he was okay and getting him therapy. He only had two relapses, witch is good considering he's been 6 months clean. I didn't want to do anything big until he was ready, but he wanted to go ahead and get married.

I was trying to calm myself down, but Pat walked in. "You nervous," he asked. I tried to not look it. "No what are you-," I didn't get to finish as he gave me a look. "Okay I'm nervous. I'm so nervous. What if he changed his mind? What if I walk out their and he's not their? What if he pauses in saying yes?," I asked him technically rambling.

He laughed and patted me on the back. "I remember my wedding day to kid. I was just like you. I was worried about what Pau would say. I even thought about not walking out. Now that I think about it I did walk out of the building. I walked out and thought, Well shit! Now I'm the worst fiancee in the world. Leaving my future husband their waiting."

"What changed your mind," I asked him.

"I sat down on the ground and remembered all of out plans for the future. We were going to get a kid, just like you. A good house, like the one we have now. We promised that no matter what are kid did we were going to be proud and cheer the loudest when he kisses whoever he marries at the alter, like what we are going to be doing today," he explained with a smile on his face.

"That's what made you walk back inside," I asked him.

He laughed again, "No, their's more. When we grow old we will still be living with each other. We will have our wonderful kid to take care of us when we can't walk anymore and we have to put in our fake teeth. The years before that comes though, we will be celebrating every thing together. I knew that he would always have my back, and I would always have his," He took a breath before continuing.

"With my mind made up and tears streaming down my face, I stood up and walked back inside. I walked into the bathroom and cleaned my self up to make it look like I wasn't a mess and walked down the aisle to the alter where Pau was standing with the dorkiest smile on his face. Once everything was said and done We kissed and we were the happiest people on earth."

"That makes the story the end then," I told him.

"Actually that was the end of a chapter. The next chapter opened up when we drove up to the orphanage and saw you. Not even a year old and sleeping like an angel. We knew then that you were the kid we wanted. You know what we got then," He asked. I looked at him and responded, "Me the kid you wanted," I told him. "Nope. A lot of dirty diapers, but we wouldn't change it for the world. Now go out their and, let Pau walk you down the aisle to give you away and make your dreams come true. I will be in the front row watching everything," He told me.

I shook my head yes and he gave me a kiss on the forehead walking out. Before he closed the door he said, "I love you Tord, and we are both proud of you."

I looked at the mirror one more time before walking out of the bathroom to where Pau was. "Ready Kiddo," He asked me. I looked at him and shook my head," Yeah. I'm ready." 

We hooked arms and he walked me down the aisle and let me go to stand with Matt. The preacher was their and we got through the vows and all the boring stuff until it got to the part. Matt said yes and I said yes. "Well with nothing else, Kiss each other already you to idiots," the preacher said with a stupid smile on hi face. I agreed with that statement and grabbed Matt and kissed him while hearing the cheers of everyone there.

Once that was over with I looked over to Matt's hand and was so happy to see the identical ring on his finger as mine. I looked at all the people and saw that it looked like the entire army was their to see my marriage. I looked over and just as said in the front row we're both Pau and Pat smiling like the happiest people in the world.

We got out of the church and danced liked the loudest bunch in the world at the place we rented out for the night. I looked over and saw that Edd convinced Tom not to get drunk tonight and he had and actual smile on his face dancing with Edd.

Pau and Pat walked up to his and hugged me then Matt. "We're expecting some grand kids now Tord and Matt. Make sure their cute and spoiled or else we'll have to do that part," Pau said. I laughed and told them that we'll see.

**Pau pov after the party**

"I noticed that you disappeared before Tord walked out. Did you and him have a little chat," I asked him. "What can I say the kid was nervous. He was as much of a nervous wreck as I was when I was getting married to you," He told me.

I looked at him and rose an eyebrow up. "You were nervous. Last time I checked you were crying tears of Joy when you walked out, or was that actually nervous sweat," I teased him. Me and him laughed until I actually asked what he told him.

"I told him what I did. How I ran out the building and thought of how much of shit ass fiancee I was leaving you at the alter. How I started crying thinking of our plans for the future and how that convinced me to work up the courage and go back inside the building and say yes."

"Well I have to say that it was a good pep talk. Seeing as you got him to walk out their. You think their going to stay living with their friends, or do you think their friends are going to move out the seconded they announce that they want to get a kid," I asked him.

"Some how I think that no matter what even if they were to move out, It would only be to some place bigger or an apartment building that way they can all be close. I think that, that is a group of friends that an never be separated no matter what," Pat responded


	10. Epilouge

**Third person a year later**

Matt, Tord, Edd, and Tom all ended up moving out of the apartment. Seeing as of how Edd and Tom soon decided to get married not that long after Tord and Matt did. Not long after Tord and Matt decided to have kids, or well adopt. This lead them to moving next to each other in the apartment building they are staying at. Each one had two rooms, a kitchen connected to the living room, and small hallway with a bedroom each side of the bathroom.

Tord and Matt are driving up to the orphanage at this time looking for a good child to adopt, or bad. You never know with Tord. They walked into the orphanage and saw a bunch of kids from teenagers to toddlers. All the kids seemed to be in one room and weren't really paying attention to them, espically the teenagers. It looked like they gave up all their hope to get adopted a long time ago.

They looked and saw what to be a boy being picked on. The boy had short blonde hair with green eyes and a bridge of freckles going over his nose and on his cheeks along with under his eyes.

"Hey look the girl is trying to be a guy again. What happened. You know your parents didn't want you cause your fucked up. That's why no one wants you," One of the guys said. "If you want to be a boy so bad, then you should be able to handle a punch like one," Said another one as he went to punch him.

The girl closed her eyes waiting for the punch to come, only to discover that it ever did and opened her eyes to see Tord looking like he was about to murder the group of boys. "If you know what's good for you, I suggest you leave," Tord told them.

They ran while Tord and Matt picked up the notebook that the boys knocked out of her hands. "So what's your name," Tord asked. "I'm suppose to say that my name is Ella," The teenager responded. "Suppose to. Do you wish it to be something else," Matt asked. Ella looked down thinking that if she told them then they won't want her anymore, but knew that she was a terrible liar. "I would it rather be Logan," Ella told them. 

"That's an interesting name. Mind telling us why," Tord asked. Ella looked down. "I'm a girl, but I would rather be a guy. Ms.Parkinsin said that if I ever want to be adopted then I should just accept what I am," Ella told them.

"What do you like to do Logan," Matt asked him. When they looked at his face they a surprised expression on his face. "I like to draw and sing. I'm also really good at card game," he told them. "Do you have any siblings or some one you consider a sibling here," Matt asked him. "I have Derek, but he's 8," Logan told them. "Speaking of age, how old are you," Tord asked.

"I'm 15 going to be turning 16 this year," He told them. Matt and Tord looked at each other and decided that their plans have changed. Instead of leaving with one kid their going to be leaving with two. They told Logan and he ran to go find his friend.

**Three Years Later**

Logan was baby sitting his little brother and their cousins. It only made since, since he was the oldest. Even though he was 18 now he still practically lived with his dad's and loved it. When he first started school it was a little hard, but it was nice since before he went they let him get his name legally changed and signed him up as a boy. That made him not have to do anything as a girl. As for the physical education, well he already completed that when he was with the orphanage, so no problems their.

His little cousins on the other hand we're a little problem. First you had Tiana, who is 14. Tiana is what one would consider some one who likes themselves, a little to much. Now she's not mean, far from it. More like to perfect. She's captain and leader for everything and makes perfect grades. This makes her Uncle Edd very happy. Tiana has long black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes, with a pale face.

Her Uncle Tom is just happy for them no matter what. He promised to take him to a bar once he turned 21, and Logan couldn't wait.

Next was Chris, who is 8. Chris is in the 5th grade. He skipped two grades when he was in first grade. Chris is really smart and to him the most important thing is homework and getting into Princeton, Harvard, or Stanford. Chris had dark hair that he bleached the tips blond and has Blue eyes

Last we're the stupid twins. The twins are 15 and turning 16 that month. They are identical and a menace to everyone. DOn't get them wrong. They loved everyone. When they say menace, they mean the pranks. the twins have darkish brownish hair and they love to dye it. Not to mention it's long. They are unique in their own way. They both have their right eye blue and their left one green. Their name are Miguel and Chanel. Miguel is a bot and Chanel a girl, but they decided to both be bigender. If one feels like being the other gender they use the other's name.

Derek was 11 and just free growing. He had short hair and like to keep color contacts in. This way no one knows what his original eye color is, except for Logan. It was a plan to keep the twins guessing forever. Well, their dads do know, but they don't mind. Just as long as he makes sure he takes care of himself.

About two years ago, after living with their dads for a year. Matt and Tord decided to move into a bigger house, it turned out that they were going to be living with their uncles. that lead to them living with their cousins.

Now your all caught up on what they've been up to. Their lives are going to be fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys all enjoyed the story. I really couldn't think of anything to do for the ending but this.


End file.
